


your hands in mine

by hueningssi



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Canon Compliant, Choi Soobin is definitely a confident gay™, Cute Huening Kai, Fluff and Humor, Huening Kai-Centric, M/M, Whipped Huening Kai, a wip that i magically finished in twenty minutes, i make no lies, i'm pretty certain of the fluff part but the humor?, not so much, sookai is going to be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningssi/pseuds/hueningssi
Summary: “Are you seriously asking me back?” The tall boy™ asks between gasping breath, a hand clutching his stomach. “God, you are so weird, I like you already.”“Uhhh,” Kai picks at the loose thread on his sweater. He's not sure if it was a compliment but he might as well take it as one. “Thank you, I guess?”a.k.aThat pre-debut sookai fluff that had been haunting my mind.





	your hands in mine

  

It’s been two months and a half since he’d joined the company. It’s not an easy process though—settling down. After all Kai is an introvert through and through and his Korean still has many, many imperfections but at least he can do basic conversation without stuttering too much. And at least he’s trying. That’s the most important thing.

 

So yeah. Fourteen-year-old Huening Kai thinks he’s done quite a good job blending in, but still, for a shy boy like him talking and socializing in general could be so hard sometimes. That’s why he’s here, three stairways away from the rooftop at midnight, seeking silence. But when he’s arrived at the top, instead of silence he’s met with the sound of someone crying.

 

Kai freezes.

 

_Please don’t be a ghost. I can take anything but a ghost._

 

Slowly, he walks past the door, careful with his steps so they won’t create any noise. From the corner of his eyes, he can see someone sitting near the iron hedge, his body curled into a ball, obviously sobbing. Considering his slightly deep voice, he could be a boy, maybe a couple of years older than him. He’s hiding his face between his knees, so Kai can’t really see his features except for his dark hair and slightly chubby cheeks but he can still hear him cry loud and clear.

 

The ghost, the stranger, the boy (oh well whatever he is) sounds so sad and lonely that Kai has this sudden urge to comfort him.

 

“Could you please stop staring? It feels uncomfortable.”

 

Kai lets out a tiny gasp before he takes a step backward, suddenly feeling afraid. The boy (okay, his feet are on the ground; definitely not a ghost) is looking at him with puffy, hooded eyes so intense it makes his skin crawl. Kai gulps down a lump behind his throat as he tells himself to calm down.

 

“Uh.” Kai bites down his lower lip as he curls into himself, shoulders rising to his ears, eyes peeking under his long eyelashes. His Korean is improving greatly but he still has trouble speaking his mind so he settles with a simple; “I’m s-sorry?”

 

“No need to be sorry. I’m not angry, if you’re wondering.” he shrugs nonchalantly, but he’s still not looking at him. “Anyway, what are you doing here? It’s already midnight.”

 

“What are doing you here, then?” Kai returns the question back at him, finding his question a bit contradictive.

 

“Touche.” he chuckles, and that’s the moment when Kai notices he’s no longer crying. “I’m a bit curious, though. Why you didn’t leave the moment I start crying? Not that I wasn’t grateful for your company, but a normal person would have had left me without a second thought.”

 

“I—” Kai pauses, then looks at him curiously, lips jutting out in a pout. “I don’t really know either. Why didn’t I leave?”

 

The boy turns to blink at him, and for a second there he looks so taken aback before he laughs. And when he laughs, he does it loudly. Kai can only stare as he stands up and walks towards him. When they finally stand face to face, Kai finally realizes how tall he is. Because he’s really tall. Like, tall _tall._

(How could someone be _that_ tall? God, life is so _unfair.)_

 

“Are you seriously asking me back?” The tall boy™ asks between gasping breath, a hand clutching his stomach. “God, you are so weird, I like you already.”

 

“Uhhh,” Kai picks at the loose thread on his sweater. He's not sure if it was a compliment but he might as well take it as one. “Thank you, I guess?”

 

The tall boy’s lips curl into a stupidly attractive smile (oh my god dimples? he has _dimples?)_ and later when he begins to talk, eyes all warm and cute dimples clear on sight, Kai kind of just—you know, blanks out.

 

“—one of the new trainees, right? What’s your name again? My name’s Soobin.”

 

Kai blinks out his stupor when the boy—Soobin suddenly stops talking. Inwardly, Kai curses himself for blanking out and not paying attention to whatever he was saying. Honestly, Kai barely made it through the second sentence. The only thing he’s certain of was his name, how embarrassing is that?

 

_You’re so damn stupid, Huening Kai._

 

“Hello?” Soobin brings his face closer as he keeps waving his hand across his face. “You’re still alive there?”

 

Kai laughs nervously, hand switching to knead the sleeve of his sweater to help him focus. “I’m s-sorry? Could you please repeat that?”

 

“I was asking for your name, silly.” he chuckles. “My name’s Soobin. Choi Soobin. In case you didn’t get it the first time.”

 

“Oh. Um, I’m Hüning Kamal Kai.” he finally introduces himself with a small voice, his heart beating a thousand miles when their eyes suddenly collide with each other. “Uh, you can call me Huening Kai.”

 

Soobin tilts his head, “Hyuning Kai-e?”

 

If not for the fact that they’re strangers and there’s a probability that he could offend him, Kai would’ve had laughed his ass off. His pronunciation of his name is just _that_ ridiculous. But then again, it sounds cute in its own way.

 

“Hm, it’s nice to meet you,” with a shy smile on his face, Kai greets him softly, his grip on the sleeve of his sweater tightens conspicuously. “Soobin-ssi.”

 

Soobin blinks at the sudden use of his name, then he smiles again, even brighter than before. Despite the tear marks on his face, he still smiles so brightly with that dimpled smile he finds fascinating. To distract himself from Soobin’s obviously _distracting_ dimples, Kai looks down to his feet and pretends like they are the most interesting things he’s ever encountered throughout his life.

 

“That’s such a cute name!” Soobin says, his smile widening even more. “Can i call you Hyuka? Huening Kai is too long for me. How old are you, by the way?”

 

Kai nods shyly, peering up to steal a look at his cute dimpled smile before looking down again. “Um, y-yes. And I’m fifteen. Uh. I think.”

 

“You think, huh? You’re so cute.” Soobin chuckles softly. “I’m older than you then, two years older to be precise—so you have to call me hyung, alright?”

 

“Huh?” Kai blinks, licking his lips in nervousness. “O-Oh, okay. S-Soobin-hyung?”

 

“That’s good. Keep it up.” he gives him a thumb up, his dimple curving in and eyes turning into crescents. “Anyway, Hyuka.”

 

“Y-Yes?”

 

There’s a slight pause. They stare at each other a while until Soobin breaks the silence.

 

“Why are you here? Be honest with me.”

 

Kai curls into himself and thinks about what to say. Maybe something like; because I wanted to brood in peace so I wouldn’t be sad anymore but then I found you crying so could we, you know, cry together?

 

“I’m tired.” Kai says instead, almost too quickly. He thinks he should’ve added something after that, maybe a little explanation because his answer sounds too ambiguous even to his own ears but before he can open his mouth Soobin suddenly breaks into a laugh. Again. It seems like all he’s done is making Soobin laughs. Is Kai really _that_ entertaining that he keeps laughing at everything he’s said and done?

 

(Or maybe he just thinks of him as a joke. Uh-uh.)

 

“We’re the same, then.” Soobin suddenly says.

 

His voice is caught in his throat. Kai doesn’t know what to say so he just stares at him with his eyes wide open like a total idiot.

 

“I’m tired too. That’s why I cried—I cried because I was tired, and still am.” Soobin says softly with this look of such misery that makes Kai want to bawl his eyes out. “All these non-stop practices, the strict rules, the dieting, and not being able to spend our time like boys our age… god, it’s not even been a year since I joined and I already feel tired.”

 

Soobin looks so sad, and it twists his heart in the way he has never experienced before, so he reaches out to hold his hand. Kai should have controlled himself better, but control isn't even a word anymore, he thinks—it's not even an afterthought.

 

“It’s okay—being tired isn’t a bad thing!” Kai says with a slightly raised voice, obviously trying to lift the atmosphere up. “I’m tired all the time and it’s only been two months. Compared to you, I’m definitely worse so please don’t feel bad about yourself, hyung!”

 

Soobin looks at him in shock for a few seconds, then at their joined hands, his gaze blank, almost unreadable. Kai chokes on his own spit.

 

_What would you do that you idiot???_

 

“Sorry. That was, uh—” Kai lets go of his hand in a flash, hands flailing, his face reddening rapidly it almost resembles that of a boiled crab. He takes a step back to put some distance between them to avoid further embarrassment. “I wasn’t… thinking?”

 

Without any warning, Soobin erases said distance until they’re only a breath apart. Imagine his surprise when he suddenly takes his hand back before he laces their fingers together.

 

“You have small hands, aren’t you?” he murmurs with a small, sweet smile as he stares at their joined hands.

 

Kai blinks rapidly. He certainly wasn’t expecting _this_.

 

“Uh, s-sorry?”

 

“Nah. Why are you sorry? They’re perfect.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Soobin takes his other hand, laces their fingers together like he did before, then raising it up slowly with a grin on his face.

 

“They fit perfectly, aren’t they?”

 

Kai gapes.

 

Wow. That was—that was just, _wow_. Kai honestly doesn’t know _how_ the heck he could say that without cringing in embarrassment because _holy shit_ he feels like he’s going to burst into flames just from the fact that he’s saying all of that to him. Kai really wants to cry. Maybe also bawls his eyes off. Screams at the top of his lungs. Anything because—

“Hyuning Kai-e? Are you listening to me? Hello? Earth to Hyuka~”

 

_Goddamnit._

 

This boy in front of him is going to be the death of him. Kai’s sure of it.

 

_What I have gotten myself into?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay. oKAY JOKES ON ME ASDASLDASJDLAJ I'M A CLOWN. PLS CLOWN ME *screams in crazy*  
> I was so sure that I'm not going to post anything more after than fluffy rabbit onsehot because hello, my finals exams are near, but here I am can't stop writing this two idiots. Sookai is really that ship, huh. I'm defeated.  
> This is inspired by my dream so pls don't hope for any authentic romance ssjksajsk. as always, hope yall enjoy! i'm out~  
> ps. HAPPY 100TH DAYS EVERYONE!! GOD I'M SO EMO PLS


End file.
